La Caída de Luzbel
by Stephi-Hwang
Summary: Escalaré los cielos; elevaré mi trono por encima de las estrellas de Dios; me sentaré en el monte de la divina asamblea, en el confín del septentrión escalaré las cimas de las nubes, seré semejante al Altísimo. Libro primero. —Prosa poética.


**ANTES DE LEER:** Éste libro contiene temas que pueden resultar "ofensivos" para muchos creyentes. Yo solamente tomé literalmente lo que decía la biblia con respecto a Lucifer e hice su versión de la historia —la cual yo creo, sería la más acertada—.

No soy católica ni cristiana. Soy, más bien, seguidora de la filosofía de Satán —que es bastante acertada e, incluso, más humana que la misma filosofía de Dios— y practicante de ritos ocultistas (más que nada nigromancia).

No intento ofender a nadie con éste libro, sólo es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo y que por fin pude compartir.

Sin personajes en la descripción porque no aparece ni Luzbel, ni Lucifer, ni Satanás en la lista de personajes; y no, aquí en mi historia, Samael no es Lucifer (como creen los judíos y judeocristianos). Samael será, de hecho, el protagonista del Libro Segundo, donde él es el quinto ángel del apocalipsis: el ángel de la muerte.

Aclarado ésto, les agradezco mucho por darle una oportunidad.

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **La caída de Luzbel**

 **Libro primero**

* * *

 **PRIMERO**

Pacífico y perfecto.

Un lugar dónde la crueldad supuestamente no tiene lugar. Es un lugar vacío y esquemático, lleno de hermosos paisajes y rodeado de sumisos y automáticos seres que viven en armonía el uno con el otro.

Árboles danzantes y vientos susurrantes.

La ciudad dorada, tal y como el creador le gustaba: sin lugar para el pecado.

Atisbos de melancolía y melodías tristes, lentas, suaves. Melodías llenas de auxilio, de desespero implícito. Toques armoniosos y perturbadores, llenos de serenidad y misterio de por medio. Voces apagadas y cantos celestiales perpetuos que se escuchan en el páramo del terrible y basto cielo.

Es un lugar hermoso, sí; pero está vacío. Carente de sentimientos, de emociones, de algo que merezca la pena recordar. Allí no se vive, sólo se ocupa un lugar. Es un descanso divino y un espejismo que antes sus ojos, no tenía sentido.

Actuar bajo órdenes absurdas era el trabajo y obedecerlas era el deber, sin cabida a objeciones o negaciones, sin espacio a la duda. Se hacía lo que el Altísimo demandaba, sólo porque sí, porque él no tenía hijos, seres amados, sólo marionetas controladas por cuerdas invisibles que seguían el mismo camino monótono día a día. Marionetas que no denegaban las órdenes, queriendo así, tener el reconocimiento del Creador.

¿Y el Creador? Aquel que sólo quería ser obedecido no le bastaron los nueve coros, no. Él quería más. _Necesitaba más_.

La ambición era perfidia, y aquello una obsesión.

Obsesión y quizás algo más, algo que Luzbel quizás nunca comprendería.

De allí, del deseo de ir más lejos, de mostrar cuán poderoso era, nació el hombre: un ser creado a su imagen y semejanza. Un ser que no tenía nada para ofrecer más que su sola existencia, más que sólo un lugar para ocupar; sin embargo, aquello no bastaba, él debía alabar, amar, agradecer y obedecerle a Él.

Tal y como ellos. Tal y como Luzbel.

Y las alas de todos se habían contraído ante la idea de tener que servirle al hombre, de tener que velar y actuar a su cuidado, a salvaguardarlo. Ninguno de los nueve coros estuvo de acuerdo, pero así como aquel ser inferior en el Edén, ellos debían seguir la palabra del Señor.

 _Pacíficos y perfectos._

 _Perfectos y sumisos._

Así debían ser, pues para eso habían sido creados, para pensar y existir sólo para Él. Sólo para servir cual esclavo.

Pero aquello era injusto. No estaba bien. Y Luzbel lo sabía.

Era el hombre quién _debía_ servirles a ellos, no al revés. Ellos eran los seres que por su perfección se habían ganado su lugar, no el hombre.

A pesar de todo, por temor a reclamar al respecto, a ser señalados y castigados, callaron sus pensamientos y cerraron sus bocas, porque ellos no opinaban, _sólo obedecían_.

Luzbel, iluminado por una llama interior que nunca antes había sentido, se abrumó y dejó que la ardiente flama lo envolviera en un sofocante e intolerante abrazo de ira y encaró a quién, hincado, se suponía debía respetar; pues algo no funcionaba ni en la tierra como en el cielo.

Pero el Creador, obstinadamente se reusó a escuchar y le obligó a retirarse.

Casi acoquinado y aherrojado por la impotencia de tener sus emociones y pensamientos a flor de piel, obedeció.

Luzbel obedeció como siempre había hecho. Obedeció sin querer hacerlo. Obedeció a pesar de sentir la justicia estando en su contra. Obedeció a pesar de que lo creyó incorrecto.

Quizás había sido porque Luzbel fue creado con todas sus cualidades, que realmente no pudo valorar lo que el hombre podría verdaderamente significar al tener él que ganar todo aquello que lo diferenciaría tanto de los demás hombres, como de ellos; pero aun así, el sentimiento de que su padre no hacía lo correcto siguió carcomiéndolo por dentro, obligándolo a tener un profundo monólogo intensamente introspectivo.

❝ _Escalaré los cielos; elevaré mi trono por encima de las estrellas de Dios; me sentaré en el monte de la divina asamblea, en el confín del septentrión escalaré las cimas de las nubes, seré semejante al Altísimo._ ❞

La iniquidad del Creador contra ellos y, ahora, con el hombre, no lo hacía merecedor del trono; no lo hacía merecedor de tanto respeto.

¿Libre albedrío o miedo infundado? ¿Estaba bien amenazar al hombre, se preguntaba el serafín, sólo para que hiciese lo que Él quería? ¿Por qué despojarlo de todo y exiliarlo del Edén, condenarlo a la muerte si comía del fruto del árbol del conocimiento del bien y del mal?

 _No._

Algo sin duda estaba mal.

Y Luzbel, siendo el portador de la luz y del conocimiento, _de la sabiduría_ , no podía dejar que la sombra del Altísimo, sus amenazas y manipulación los hiciera, a ellos y al hombre, ocultarse bajo una manta de ignorancia mansa con la que tenían que esclavizarse.

Porque si algo era cierto, era que aquellos a quienes solemos admirar, no son siempre quiénes queremos que sean. El Dios que él admiraba, no había sido más que un dictador, opresor.

El serafín había logrado discernirlo, y ahora tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Por él mismo.

Y por los demás.

Aunque luego le diesen la espalda y lo tacharan de ácrata; su adarga sería su luz, su espada la verdad y su motivación la libertad.

Luzbel era quién se sentaría en el trono y reinaría de la manera en la que el Creador jamás había estado dispuesto a reinar; permitiría que los ángeles fuesen libres en vez de criaturas sin consciencia ni amor propio y no sería aquel que impuso el miedo para darse un lugar al cual realmente nunca perteneció.

* * *

 _De nuevo les agradezco por darle la oportunidad._

 _No sé cada cuánto esté actualizando, espero que seguido._

 _Ojalá deben un review para saber si les gusta o no la temática, narración y demás, se apreciaría bastante._

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
